Mice deficient in the alpha isoform of phosphatidylinositol (4,5) 3-OH kinase undergo embryonic death at approximately 9.5 days. Embryonal stem cells lacking the beta isoform have now also been generated and also suffer early embryonic lethality. We are investigating the mechanism of embryonic lethality in both strains of knock-out mice.